


sweeter than honey

by jophiares



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Canon Compliant, Code Geass R2 Spoilers, Dirty Talk, I cant believe theres no trans lulu fics on here like revolutionaries arent trans, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Suzaku eats the shit out of Lelouchs pussy, Trans Lelouch, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, Zero Requiem, Zero Requiem Era, anyways its free real estate for me, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jophiares/pseuds/jophiares
Summary: “Suzaku.”The emperor’s voice rang out through marble walls, bringing Suzaku’s evening patrol to a soft stop. Suzaku couldn’t see him, but by that tone of voice, he was being summoned to His Majesty’s private quarters, per usual. It was the same every night. A few hours after sunset, Lelouch would summon Suzaku to his quarters with a single smooth sigh of his name. Suzaku doesn’t know how he always hears him no matter where he happens to be in the palace, or why Lelouch continues to call for him, but no matter. He’s half to blame.He’s the one answering to him, after all.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	sweeter than honey

“Suzaku.”

The emperor’s voice rang out through marble walls, bringing Suzaku’s evening patrol to a soft stop. Suzaku couldn’t see him, but by that tone of voice, he was being summoned to His Majesty’s private quarters, per usual. It was the same every night. A few hours after sunset, Lelouch would summon Suzaku to his quarters with a single smooth sigh of his name. Suzaku doesn’t know how he always hears him no matter where he happens to be in the palace, or why Lelouch continues to call for him, but no matter. He’s half to blame.

He’s the one answering to him, after all.

As he makes his way to the part of the palace housing Lelouch, he focuses on the drag of the Knight of Zero’s cape. It always feels like a desperate pull from the deep crevices of his head and heart, a final attempt to get him to come back to his senses and refuse to be a part of another one of Lelouch’s games. But as much as he wants to control himself, he’s been following the sound of Lelouch’s sweet voice since the day they met. He wasn’t planning to stop now.

The palace was quiet, as it usually was. The only people who freely walked around were the emperor, the empress, and himself. All of the staff was geassed to make themselves scarce after a certain time, and even then, they were too frightened by the demon emperor to stay any longer than they had to. Suzaku’s pace was slow, heels clacking in time with the ticking clock in Suzaku’s mind. As he got closer and closer to Lelouch’s room, he could feel C.C.’s presence, specifically her amber gaze, heavy on his back. He never actually saw her while on his patrols, but he knew that wherever she was, every night the knight stood in front of Lelouch’s door, she had a lazy smirk accenting her soft features.

Suzaku didn’t bother knocking. He never did. He entered the quarters and closed the doors behind him. The lights were off, but soft moonlight made its way through pearly curtains, as per usual. Suzaku stood by the door, quickly making out Lelouch’s figure out in the dark, lounging on his bed, light and lithe. Lelouch’s eyes opened and glowed red, equal to a sleek panther finding its prey in darkness. The game had begun.

At first there was Lelouch, and then there was light. With a snap of his fingers, the lamps that scattered the room illuminated and surrounded them. Suzaku didn’t move. He knew what was going to happen, it has been happening for the past three weeks, maybe even longer, who knows anymore. Lelouch always starts by beckoning him closer with two fingers. Suzaku stares coldly. As much as Suzaku craves the feeling of those slender hands on his skin, it’s always an elaborate game of chess with Lelouch, and Suzaku refuses to lose another piece of himself to a checkmate.

The next of his senses to be pulled into their game was smell. There was absolutely no mistaking that sweet wet musk, that strong smell of sex that permeated the room. Suzaku had come to memorize it almost immediately, just like every other detail pertaining to Lelouch. Suzaku continued to stare hard at his charge, who was languidly wearing the majority of his emperor robes, save for the white slacks underneath. Lelouch only smiled as Suzaku’s eyes followed his right hand as it slowly trailed down his chest and disappeared under the long skirt, finding the deep warmth that lay between his thighs.

As the dance began, Suzaku let his mind go blank. The show His Majesty put on for him was always a sight to see, even if he didn’t participate. Lelouch would talk, his voice clear and steady as the sounds of him fingering himself echoed in the room. Between hearing the drawl of Lelouch’s voice and how absolutely filthy the sounds coming from his wetness were, Suzaku stands still, chin high, eyes low, and cock heavy. He swallows. The Knight of Zero is nothing if not professional, experienced in concealing his arousal. It’s a blessing that he is so used to shadowing his ethereal charge, since just the proximity has his blood boil and rush down into his groin.

His emperor was fond of telling stories. Suzaku can’t help but inwardly laugh at what a weird moment to decide to tell someone a story, but Lelouch has always had a flair for both the untimely and the dramatic. The first day Suzaku had been summoned for their nightly affair, Suzaku ended up motionless at the door, frozen between pure shock and pure lust as Lelouch laid bare on his bed and touched himself while he told Suzaku in excruciating detail how it felt to see Suzaku again for the first time in seven years, at the beginning of it all. Suzaku could never forget (nor did he want to) the way Lelouch’s voice became wobbly and how he came undone by the end of the story, whispering Suzaku’s name as his toes curled. Suzaku left Lelouch shortly after that, and Lelouch didn’t stop him.

He didn’t know how hard Suzaku came as he replayed that memory for himself in his own quarters.

The stories themselves could be over anything, there were multiple times where Lelouch would just finger himself and talk through one of his favorite recipes, or talk about how much money C.C. would spend off his credit card buying pizza back at Ashford. Sometimes the stories wouldn’t last long enough for him to finish, but then all he had to do was stare hard at Suzaku, scan his body, ogle his hips, and pump his hand faster. The way Lelouch could get himself to cum just by looking at him kept the brunette up every night.

A long exhale brought Suzaku back from his memories, and his eyes refocused on Lelouch, who had shifted his skirt so that he was in full view. Lelouch was always beautiful, impeccable, even; but the way his red lips were flushed, his black eyelashes long against his pink cheeks, his hair curling softly above the lips of his warmth, Suzaku felt deranged. He resisted the urge to lick his lips.

“You know, the first time I did this was with C.C., back at Ashford,” Lelouch started, and Suzaku raised an eyebrow in question. This story was new. Lelouch looked him over, slowly, hungrily, and sighed. “It was pretty funny, actually. I didn’t really know what I was doing,” he shoved his fingers deeper into himself, and bit his lip. “But I couldn’t stop thinking of you.”

Suzaku’s blood ran cold for a second, only to jumpstart and become exponentially hotter immediately after. How long had Lelouch thought of him? Was it just as long as how he craved to have Lelouch by his side, pliant beneath his hands? He looked on blankly, rooted where he stood.

“I’ve always wanted you,” he continues, just like the little mind reader he is, “The way I wanted you changed over time. I wanted you as a friend, I wanted you as a lover,” Lelouch paused and his eyes shone brighter than they had before, swirling like a poisoned glass of wine, looking directly into Suzaku’s soul, “I wanted you dead.” Suzaku carefully lets out the breath he was holding and grips his arms tighter behind his back. His trimmed nails were drawing blood. “Now, I realize that I just want you, in every way possible. In hindsight it was so obvious. C.C. had watched me mewl and moan many times over, and she touched me even as your name was the one that fell from my lips.”

Suzaku’s stomach twisted, and he wasn’t sure to be jealous or to be turned on by C.C. pleasuring Lelouch while he thought of him. He decided to not overly think about it, lest his lust come to betray him. He kept his mouth shut.

Lelouch lets out a shaking breath and Suzaku knows he’s close. The sounds echoing in the room are absolutely lewd, and the brunette can feel his blood dripping down his sleeves. Lelouch had never told him this, and now that he has, it’s taking every shred of his willpower to stay planted in place. He wants Lelouch more than anything in the world, but he wants Lelouch outside of the little games they create for each other. So he waits.

“Suzaku, look at me.” Suzaku didn’t even realize he had closed his eyes. When he locked his gaze with his charge, his eyes were half lidded and glowing like freshly spilled blood. And that was all it took. Lelouch came, screaming Suzaku’s name, thighs trembling as he continued to fuck himself through his orgasm.

Suzaku’s breathing was labored, once again bearing witness to his emperor coming undone, but now understanding the full amount of desire that Lelouch held for him. However, he did nothing and stood still in front of the door, a soldier till the end. He straightened his breathing, and shoved all of his emotions to the back of his head. As he heard Lelouch’s breaths come to a steady rhythm, he turned on his heel to leave and attend to his own matters.

A soft voice, one he hasn’t heard in a long time, stopped him.

“Wait.”

Suzaku felt his heart tear at the weight of Lelouch’s single word outburst. This is the first time he had stopped him from leaving, and Suzaku was sure it was for good reason. How long had he been planning to tell Suzaku this? Did he mean to tell him at all? Making sure the mask was in place, he turned back around. A Geass had been placed onto Suzaku’s shoulders, one the knight would take in stride. Wait, Lelouch has said. Stay, Lelouch had meant.

“Yes, your Majesty.”

Lelouch stood, shining a soft white. Suddenly it was like the ghost of the sweet boy Suzaku had fallen for had possessed him, haloed softly by the moon. With each gentle stride towards the brunette, he became prouder, stood taller, falling into the role of the emperor and out of the role of his paramor. Standing a foot from Suzaku’s scorching body, the two stared each other down. Without dropping his eyes, Lelouch slid his hand in between the thigh slit of his skirt. Suzaku heard that tell-tale sound of his heat being touched and he could feel his pupils dilating as he continued to watch Lelouch’s face, jaw clenching as his emperor’s lips slightly parted and a gasp escaped his lips.

Suzaku kept his gaze trained on Lelouch’s swirling eyes. He was getting dizzy, lost in those whirlpools of ire, and because of that he was completely caught off guard when Lelouch smeared his honey directly on his lips. A heat hotter than a thousand suns coursed through his veins, and he condemned every god above him for his plight, “Your lips looked dry,” Lelouch smirked, “Think of this as a parting gift.”

Despite the restraint from before, Suzaku quickly fell from grace as he absentmindedly licked his lips and tasted Lelouch. Suddenly, like a man possessed, his hands flew out to grab the man who was the pinnacle of his desire. His lust felt like another curse, another geass, another wish, heavy and absolutely overwhelming. One second he was standing in front of Lelouch, eyes wild, and the next he had moved both of them back to the bed, Lelouch on his hands and knees, skirt pulled aside, his cunt dripping and begging to be touched.

Suzaku pressed a soft hand to the center of Lelouch’s shoulder blades, forcing him down. Arching his back, his robes split like the wings of an angel. His emperor allowed himself to be led, sweetly leaning his hips further into Suzaku’s face. Suzaku ran his hands down the backs of Lelouch’s thighs, and raised his head, pressing soft kisses on thin hips, sucking love bites into porcelain skin and getting drunk off of Lelouch’s lilting moans. Trailing down from his lower back to his heat, Suzaku centered himself. It’s time for his own checkmate.

He earned the title of The White Death for a reason.

The sound that left Lelouch’s mouth as Suzaku gave his first lick was nothing short of absolutely mind melting. Suzaku had fantasized and touched himself to this scenario more times than he could possibly count, but reality was exceptionally better than any dream he was capable of. Between the smell, the sight, the sound, and the taste of Lelouch, Suzaku was immediately intoxicated. Flattening his tongue and licking long lines along Lelouch’s vulva, he commits the taste to memory and takes his time, against the pleading orders of his emperor.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed, all they knew was that Lelouch was a shaking, babbling mess, and that Suzaku was relentless, chin covered in the juices of the man he is sworn to serve. Sucking at Lelouch’s hard clit earns him his charge’s high keens, while fucking into his wetness with his tongue earns him deep and gutteral moans. When Suzaku kept his tongue inside of Lelouch’s walls and raised his hand to stroke him between his fingers, Lelouch all but choked. He was grinding on Suzaku’s tongue, twitching around him, voice muffled and interrupted by his own moans. His voice grew louder and before either of them knew it, Lelouch came into Suzaku’s mouth with a scream. Suzaku, high off of Lelouch, rubbed soothing motions onto Lelouch’s trembling thighs as he lapped up every last drop of Lelouch’s cum.

Suzaku pulled off, giving Lelouch a moment to catch his breath, and giving himself a moment to once again lick his emperor’s cum off of his lips. “Your Majesty,” Suzaku ran his hand through his hair, bringing it out of his eyes, “Lelouch.” At the sound of his name, Lelouch’s eyes opened, and slit back to stare at Suzaku from the corner of his eye.

“Dear god… Suzaku,” Lelouch moaned. He was breathing hard, knuckles white as he gripped onto the sheets for dear life. “Fuck… Suzaku.”

That was enough rest, Suzaku decided, as he dove back into Lelouch. He licked at his slit so sweetly and hungrily, neither of them knew what to do with themselves. Lelouch was grinding onto Suzaku’s eager mouth, letting his knight have all of him and more. Between Suzaku’s moans and Lelouch’s screams, they quickly lost count of how many times Suzaku’s mouth had made the emperor cum, how many times Lelouch had clenched around Suzaku’s tongue. Eventually, Lelouch’s legs gave out, twitching from exhaustion, and shiny with sweat. Suzaku lovingly bit into his charge’s ass and Lelouch yelped, glaring at him.

“I’m not done with you yet, Lelouch.” Suzaku had flipped him around so that he was now on his back. Effortlessly, he lifted his hips and thighs and sat them on top of his broad shoulders, hoisting him up with his strong arms. Lelouch was soft and pliant, moaning and whispering sweet nothings as he was being manhandled. After Suzaku had moved some pillows so that they were under Lelouch, making sure he was comfortable, Suzaku licked a long, flat line from his entrance to his clit and took him into his mouth. Lelouch was immediately seeing stars.

Looking at Lelouch while he sucked him off was enough to make Suzaku burst ten times over. The way Lelouch’s hair framed his face, bangs sticking to his forehead drenched in sweat, eyes red hot and swirling, mouth pink and parted, calling out Suzaku’s name and Suzaku’s name alone.

The stuttering of his chest, the roll of his hips against Suzaku’s waiting lips, the robes that enshrined him like a saint.

It must’ve been fate.

Suzaku circled his tongue around Lelouch’s clit breathlessly. Lelouch’s head was thrown back, mouth agape, the only sounds leaving his plump lips being his labored breaths. His thighs were shaking hard on Suzaku’s shoulders, and internally Suzaku felt immortalized by how unraveled the demon emperor had become because of him.

Dragging one of his hands up Lelouch’s thigh to the center of his chest, Suzaku opened his palm. His eyes shone bright as he searched Lelouch’s face. Lelouch’s breathing slowed down, steadied by the weight on his chest. He was still hot and throbbing at the touch of Suzaku’s lips.

“Lelouch,” the beautiful boy turned to Suzaku, and everything Suzaku was looking for was present in those glimmering ruby eyes. “Cum.”

Lelouch opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came. His thighs clamped tight around Suzaku’s head as Suzaku continued to mercilessly drink in his sweet juices. He ground even harder onto Suzaku’s mouth, arching his back so hard he leapt off the bed, and finally those slender hands found themselves digging into his knight’s sweaty, slicked back hair. Where they belong, Suzaku mused.

After one final kiss to those twitching folds, Suzaku gently raised Lelouch’s body off of his shoulders and onto the plush bed. He was thoroughly spent, and rightfully so. Suzaku’s lust had manifested with a need for vengeance, and now the price had been paid.

Slowly, he came up to Lelouch’s face and tenderly brushed his bangs from his eyes. Lelouch smiled at him, and Suzaku felt his heart soar as he lowered his head to place a kiss onto his lover’s lips. The kiss was soft, sweet, and lazy, and as Suzaku cups Lelouch’s cheek, Lelouch leans into the touch. His breathing evens and he falls asleep as Suzaku watches him with kind eyes.

The brunette sighs, tucking in his charge and placing a parting gift, a kiss, on his forehead. As he stands, he is quickly reminded of his own predicaments, cock achingly hard, precum staining his pants, and the smell of Lelouch’s sex permeated into his uniform. No matter. He would wear each of these as his own medals of honor, parading the empty hallways of the palace as the Knight of Zero and the man who brought Lelouch vi Britannia to his knees.

As he walked around the room to turn each light off, he once again focused on the drag of his cape, the jingle of its jewelry. It felt different, no longer a warning plea but an embrace. Heavy, suffocating, and overwhelming, but an embrace nonetheless. It’s what loving Lelouch felt like.

With a final look back to his sleeping lover, Suzaku opened the doors and walked back into the harsh ivory light that hung heavy around the palace. Cloaking himself in his cape, he straightened his back, lifted his chin high, and kept his eyes low. 

“I see you’ve had your nightly fun with His Majesty,” a voice called out. Suzaku frowned, boots sliding against marble as he turned to the owner of said voice, the warmth in his chest dissipating. It was no surprise he’d run into C.C., it was long overdue. She smiled at him as she stepped closer, hips swaying playfully, but as she drew in a breath to speak, her face scrunched up into a snarl, mouth closing with a clack of her teeth and eyes wide, shining brighter than usual, feral even. If Suzaku’s mouth wasn’t so tired, he would’ve smirked at her reaction. The emperor’s cum was indeed still shining on his lips. Maybe he’ll even start wearing this scent as cologne, if it got him such an amazing reaction. However, C.C. quickly scored her face, going back to her cat-like smile. “Thank you for always tiring him out, he’s been even more needy than usual.” She walked past him, green hair flowing behind her. “Goodnight, Knight of Zero.”

Suzaku did not have to watch her go to know that she was going towards Lelouch’s quarters for her own pleasure. The two dance always around each other, the sword and shield of the emperor. No matter. The rich taste on Suzaku’s tongue is enough proof that for today, he has earned his keep of today’s honey.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiiii  
> I wrote this on an absolute horny whim and was spurred on by my friends so here we are. This is incredibly self indulgent and im really happy with it. Really surprised that theres like. NO TRANS FIC for Code Geass on here. So time for me to go ham! i hc Lelouch as trans i just think hes neat and too cool to be cis LMAO... either way i hoped yall enjoyed this! I have another (nsfw) fic in the works, so hopefully i get more inspiration for that one soon orz  
> please comment yalls opinion! i love to read what yall think <3


End file.
